


If It's Not Rough, It Isn't Fun

by bookoftheazuresky



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Security wanted,” he muttered. He read the rest silently: must have good combat skills, gun skills preferred. Male or female, must be attractive. The post listed a three day range of dates, and a number to call for applicants. The pay was specifically noted to be in cash, at a rate that made Ludger’s brows rise. If it was in cash rather than through his GHS, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting a cut taken out of it by the bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Not Rough, It Isn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meadowlarked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowlarked/gifts).



> This was inspired by http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-1606-5-horrifying-realities-life-as-casino-dealer.html, which I shared with meadowlarked. She prompted me with possessive!Julius and Ludger in his gambler's outfit, and the rest, as they say, is history. Still a bit sad that the story didn't end up with the voyeuristic feel of the original prompt, but I like it anyway.
> 
> Thanks to DivineMadness and meadowlarked for the beta. Title is from Gaga's Poker Face, which was actually the working title of the story.

Ludger fretted silently all the way back to the job board. Nova had just signed off with her usual cheery exhortation to keep up the good work, but Ludger was mentally running the amount of money he had against his expenses and coming up with…well, nothing good. He’d never been the main breadwinner for the family before, and the sheer amount of stress it put him under was not helping him sleep at night.

 

Now, running around doing odd jobs, he was on his feet for most of the day and fighting for a significant portion of that time. Everyone was pretty good about picking up his meals when they were around, which was mildly embarrassing, but even with that, he was just barely keeping afloat. The loan payments, the rent and utilities, food, first aid supplies…it all added up. At least the exhaustion kept him from getting too hungry, though he knew that was a bad sign.

 

He looked at the job board contemplatively. Since this was Duval, there were a few paper notices on the wall near the board, for people who didn’t want their job posting receiving official scrutiny. He wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion or something else that made him walk over to these discreet ads. He scanned the postings, but some were obviously precursors to illegal deals. Even Ludger could tell that. In Duval, you could sell anything from black market goods to your soul, after all. Others weren’t illegal, per se, just shady. And still others were _specific_ advertisements.

 

Ludger’s cheeks warmed as he read some of those. Escort services weren’t _illegal_ in Elympios, but they were definitely in a gray area. Still, just by looking at some of the compensation figures for these jobs, Ludger was horribly, terribly tempted. His eye caught on one near, but not too near, to the escort job postings.

 

“Security wanted,” he muttered. He read the rest silently: must have good combat skills, gun skills preferred. Male or female, must be attractive. The post listed a three day range of dates, and a number to call for applicants. The pay was specifically noted to be in cash, at a rate that made Ludger’s brows rise. If it was in cash rather than through his GHS, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting a cut taken out of it by the bank.

 

Without stopping to think if this was a good idea or not, he typed the number into his GHS and hit call.

 

“Hello?” a dull female voice said.

 

“Hi. I’m looking to apply for a security job?” Ludger asked, second thoughts beginning to crawl up.

 

“Of course!” the woman’s voice brightened. “If you could come in for an interview now, that would be helpful.”

 

“Sure,” Ludger replied. “Where do I go?”

 

~

 

Ludger found himself at a nondescript storefront on the slightly more respectable side of the town. A bell jangled as he pushed open the door. The store itself was full of guns, ranging from lovely, elegant things way outside of Ludger’s price range to more practical versions that he might be able to afford if he were able to get ahead of his debt.

 

An unremarkeable woman whose voice he recognized as the one he’d heard on the phone greeted him. “I don’t suppose you would be Ludger?” she asked.

 

He straightened automatically. “That’s me.”

 

She scrutinized him, then smiled. “You’ll do. I don’t suppose you would be up to demonstrating your skills?”

 

Ludger nodded, slightly embarrassed recalling that the other qualifier on the ad had been “attractive.” Not that he wasn’t happy that he qualified, but still.

 

She walked out from behind the counter and indicated that he should follow her through a hallway into the back of the store. “What weapons can you use?” she asked over her shoulder.

 

“Uh,” Ludger said, remembering that the ad had asked for gun proficiency, “twin pistols and twin swords.” The chances of being allowed to use a sledgehammer in a confined area were pretty much nil.

 

“Good to hear. We’re more interested in hiring people with discretion, so I’ll just be testing you for your gun handling.”

 

He nodded, then realizing that she couldn’t see him, said, “Whatever you want.”

 

They stepped into a bigger room in what must be the back of the store. “Alright then,” she said cheerfully. She then lunged with a knife he hadn’t seen her unsheathe.

 

Ludger had been half expecting something like this the minute she said “test.” He stepped into the lunge, letting it foil her aim and grabbing the wrist of her knife-wielding hand. He pointed his right hand pistol at her forehead. Something about this whole situation had reminded him of Julius’ little “test” during his Spirius examination.

 

“Wow, you are good,” she said mildly, as though he didn’t have a gun to her head. She tugged herself free of his grip, her smile widening when he kept his aim steady despite letting her go. “So untrusting,” she said, clearly amused.

 

“Let’s just say I’ve seen that one before,” Ludger told her wryly, lowering his aim to her chest.

 

“Well, you passed the first test, Ludger. I’m Marion.” She slid the knife back out of sight up her sleeve. “Let’s see you do some more conventional tests before I hire you.”

 

~

 

He called Alvin on his way back home. “Yo, Ludger! Haven’t heard from you in a couple days.”

 

“Working hard, Alvin?” he asked.

 

“You know it! Now what can I do for you? You looking for a hunting partner?” Alvin asked, cheery and laidback as ever.

 

“Not that. Have you ever heard anything about Blackjack Security?” he asked.

 

“Hmm,” he heard as he adjusted the phone to grip more securely. “They do private stuff. It’s a pretty lowkey firm, particularly for Duval. What, are you thinking about getting into the private sector?”

 

“They were looking for more people for a big event next week. I just got done interviewing with them,” Ludger told him.

 

“Next week, huh?” Alvin sounded thoughtful.

 

“Hey, do you think Elize would mind if Elle stayed with her for three days or so? They want people on call.” He hated to ask, but it wasn’t like he had anyone who could look after her.

 

“She’d be thrilled, I’m sure,” Alvin said, still a bit abstracted. “Hey, Ludger, did they tell you what you would be doing?”

 

“Security?” Ludger ventured.

 

“Security for what, though?” Alvin persisted. Ludger raised his eyebrows, though he knew Alvin couldn’t see it.

 

“ _Discreet_ security,” Ludger said.

 

“Sorry. Just, if it’s what I’m thinking, you’re in for a pretty wild ride.” Ludger raised his brows further at this. He hadn’t really gotten anything out of Marion, just a command to show up at the gun store at a particular time. He needed the money too much to ask questions.

 

“Wild ride? Like what?” he asked suspiciously.

 

Alvin chuckled. “Nothing, I don’t want to give you high hopes or anything. I’ll ask Driselle about Elle for you.”

 

“Hey-“ Ludger began, before getting cut off as Alvin hung up.

 

“Wild ride?” he muttered. This wasn’t ominous _at all_.

 

~

 

He showed up with his pistols and his bag and nothing else, not even his blades. If he wasn’t going to be able to use them, he wasn’t going to take them. A young, professional-looking man in the back took his name and consulted a list, running a pen down his clipboard. Ludger noted with an edge of amusement that the man’s pale hair was splotched in a calico’s pattern of orange and black. Looking at the other people in the room, he saw that most of them were in their twenties and ran the gamut from disarmingly cute to devastatingly attractive. He turned back as the man said, “Okay. We’ve got everything for you. You’re number 6, okay? All your stuff will be marked with it: assignments, bags, everything.”

 

Upon Ludger’s confirmation, he said, “I’m Ace. Marion’ll be running everything from above, so I’ll be directing stuff on the ground. Ask, if you have questions. We’ll be leaving in ten, probably, once everyone gets here. You can go ahead and sit.” He indicated the chairs set around the room.

 

Ludger obediently sank into one of them. He considered the people and exchanged quick evaluatory looks with them. Four women, ranging in ages from probably a year or two younger than him to about Gaius’ age, and three men, all around Alvin’s age. The group consisted of everything from ex-law enforcement types (or what Ludger privately considered Spirius clones) to bounty hunters like himself, all adorned with piercings, tattoos, and a certain air of individuality.

 

Satisfied with his observations, Ludger tipped his head back. Elle hadn’t been too happy being packed off to Elize’s, but she’d eventually given in. He was pretty sure 8-year-olds weren’t supposed to be this much trouble, but what did he know about kids? Several times in that conversation he’d had to stop himself from looking over his shoulder and making a joke with Julius. Spirits above, he missed his brother.

 

That wasn’t the _only_ reason he missed Julius, though. Just the thought of Julius’ weight on him now was mouthwatering; they hadn’t been apart for this long since they had started sleeping together. He was spoiled to sex nearly every day. Julius was an athletic man in the prime of his life and Ludger was young and energetic; they had a _lot_ of sex. He’d never been the kind of person to get addicted to things, but now he knew exactly what it meant to go through withdrawal. His body _craved_ Julius, to near the point of pain.

 

Ludger sighed, scrubbing his hand through his hair. It seemed petty to be worrying about his sex life when there was no guarantee that Julius wasn’t going to prison for the rest of his life, or worse, but if he really thought about the size of the problem, he would end up having a minor panic attack. It wasn’t like he actually knew anything about what was going on, so he had to focus on the parts he did understand - thus, he chose to focus on how much he really missed taking his big brother to bed.

 

The young man – Ace – walked back into the room in Marion’s wake. Marion was wearing a very professional looking pantsuit, with a shoulder holster visible under the unbuttoned jacket. She clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

 

“So, I’m sure this will come as no surprise to some of you, but we’re doing security for the annual Circean Society weekend.” Ludger blinked in surprise. The Circean Society was, like most Duval organizations, a semi-shady interplay between legitimate business and outright crime. The businesses involved weren’t anywhere near Spirius level, but they also weren’t as public. “This year it’s being held in Canaveral Casino. The eight of you will be running covert security in the casino, supplementing both its and our own security teams. We’re heading out now, so pack it up, people.”

 

Briefing apparently done, Marion indicated what must be the back door of the store. Ludger got up and trailed after her, exchanging a bemused look with the youngest girl. She shrugged at him, he shrugged back.

 

This would be interesting.

 

~

 

It was interesting, not least because the first thing they were told once they got to the casino was that the covert team had to wear the same uniforms as the rest of the staff. Marion sent them all up to rooms in the hotel part of the casino to get dressed and meet up for the actual briefing in an hour.

 

Ludger dropped his bag next to the bed closest to the door, which had neat piles of what he assumed was the uniform along with a sticky note labeled 6. He glanced at the other bed to find a similar assortment with a paper labeled “Ace” on it. He supposed he would be sharing a room.

 

Ludger swiftly sorted everything out into what he assumed was one outfit. He stared down at it for a minute, sighed, and started getting dressed.

 

~

 

Ace keyed open the door to Ludger struggling with zipping up his boots. Ludger looked up, lost his balance, and narrowly avoided tumbling onto the maroon-carpeted floor.

 

The other man looked him up and down, sighed in a remarkably similar way to Ludger’s earlier reaction, and closed the door behind him.

 

“It could be worse,” Ludger offered. He was intimately acquainted with worse.

 

“Such a cheerful perspective,” Ace said, looking down at his own uniform He looked back at Ludger suspiciously and said, “Do those pants even go down all the way? Or are they just tucked into the boot cuffs.” It didn’t really sound like a question.

 

“Your estimation is correct.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Ludger looked at himself in the mirror while Ace started fighting into his own outfit. A white collared shirt with wide sleeves, a ruffled front, and broad cuffs that ended several inches above his wrists was tucked into a pair of leggings with red and black checks running down from hip to knee. A pair of suspenders with diamond-shaped fasteners clipped to the back of his waist and the front of the leggings. Over that went an open-fronted vest with a popped collar, black with a spade design in green. Completing the outfit was the tightest pair of boots that Ludger had ever worn, also in black, but with red and brown soles. He’d had serious trouble getting them to zip over his muscular calves, but they showed off his legs even more than if they’d been bare.

 

Waiting on the bed were a pair of gloves that looked like they would barely cover the heel of his palm, a scarf with red and purple checks that he had no idea about, a bowtie, and what he thought were arm garters.

 

The outfit wasn’t immodest or anything, but Ludger felt like he was seriously catering to someone’s fantasy. Pushing the thought out of his head, he headed to the vanity to get his hair in something like order. If he was going to play server, he should at least look the part.

 

~

 

On the night of the third day, Ludger was just about ready to go home and lie in bed for a day. He hadn’t been called on to do anything more than break up a budding fistfight on the security side of his job, but that only meant that he’d been serving drinks and the like for the past few days.  To a bunch of drunk organized crime heads. Some of whom had spent the past few days making sure Ludger knew that they would be happy to tip him _really well_ if he would show up in a private corner once he got off, as long as he was still wearing those boots. Not just guys, either.

 

He had bruises all up his thighs from wandering hands. He wasn’t the only one. The younger woman, whose name was apparently Jillian, had ended up nearly breaking the hand of a particularly rude guy who had yanked her blouse open in the middle of the casino floor. They had moved her to the hallway patrol shift for the rest of the weekend.

 

It was almost over, though. Marion had told him he could sleep once he delivered these glasses to the conference room on the casino’s upper floor. Tomorrow morning they’d back up the gear and head back. He’d get his paycheck on the spot. Ludger thought longingly of being able to pay rent and utilities the second he got back, without Nova calling him to take a cut.  Julius had never told him that adulthood was daydreaming about meeting your financial obligations. He felt cheated.

 

Well, he’d also gotten fed lavishly for the privilege of people staring at his ass for three days. That alone was nearly worth it. Spirits, he had never realized just how much surveillance went on in one of these places. The few times he had been in one of the security rooms he had been appalled to realize that there were cameras covering every inch of the casino floor. If he had been tempted to meet up with someone in a private corner, that fact had firmly quashed it. There _were_ no private corners. Considering the number of people he had caught making time just in his rounds, the surveillance people must be entirely jaded by this point.

 

Ludger reached the doors of the upper level conference room and pushed them open with his hip. The lights were dimmed, probably since it was around 3 in the morning and no one had been up here since the last meeting finished up at 9. He carefully avoided running into any of the chairs that had been shoved any which way when the meeting had left off. He settled the tray of clean glasses near an upside-down pitcher on the long counter that ran along the near wall.

 

Ludger glanced around, taking in the long, polished redwood table in the center of the room. The far end had a podium with a mic, and behind that was a window that took up the full wall. Some light trickled in from the outside; it was rarely fully dark in any city in Elympios. It mingled oddly with the theatre style light strips near the floor. Ludger found himself walking over to the window and letting his gloved fingers rest on the glass. Looked at like this, you could hardly tell that Duval was mostly slums. It was all copper and platinum lights stitched on a black velvet background, the most exquisite jewelry imaginable.

 

He heard a soft footfall behind him. Ludger swung around only to be pulled hard by a hand around his waist and have a hand slapped over his mouth. He made a muffled sound of surprise as he fell against a hard, masculine body, the hand on his stomach flattening to press him up against a taller form at his back. Ludger automatically bit the hand over his mouth, registering leather instead of flesh. He slammed an elbow back hard into his attacker’s side. He heard a grunt, but then his assailant bore him down onto the table, using his superior weight to keep Ludger pinned.

 

Ludger kicked wildly as he groped for the guns holstered under his vest. His opponent had him crowded too far into the table to get any leverage, and worse, his left arm was pinned beneath him. The hand on his belly moved to grab for Ludger’s free arm. A second later his wrist was pinched by a strong grip, forced flat on the table.

 

Ludger panicked at this point; he thrashed wildly and shouted into the hand covering his face. The noise came out muffled, nothing that anyone outside the room could hear. His captor leaned down to cover him and pressed lips to his ear.

 

“Is that any way to greet your big brother?” Julius murmured into his ear. Ludger stilled immediately, body stiff with shock. He heard a chuckle, deep and rich and _definitely Julius’ voice_ , the asshole!

 

Julius removed his gloved hand from Ludger’s mouth. “Julius, _what the fuck_ ,” Ludger snarled, slammed straight from panicked into pissed off. Well, not that pissed off, because the adrenaline in his veins hadn’t cooled in the slightest, and his brother-turned-lover was pressing him down into the table with unmistakable intent. Even the lingering edges of panic were just fuel to the warmth blooming in his belly.

 

Julius didn’t answer him but instead nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Gloved fingers pulled Ludger’s tie free to bare his neck.  


“Julius!” Ludger snapped, then made a high noise when Julius sank his teeth into Ludger’s neck. Julius had never bitten him that hard before, hard enough even to break skin. Julius sucked hard on the injury, nothing but unrelenting pressure in the force of his mouth. Ludger pushed into his brother’s body, feeling hardness against his backside, and ground back with the same rhythm of Julius’ mouth against his neck.

 

Julius growled and pulled away with a slick noise. Ludger used the opportunity to get his left arm underneath him, his right wrist still held securely in Julius’ hand. He looked back at Julius, trying to read his face in the low light. His brother wasn’t wearing his usual white coat or button down, just a thin blue shirt and jeans. He didn’t look happy, either.

 

“Tease,” Julius growled. “How many people had their hands on you, Ludger?”

 

“What?” Ludger asked, hearing his voice rise with shock.

 

“Oh, please.” Julius ran a big, warm hand down across the fabric of his pants, then gripped with enough force to set the bruises that decorated his thighs twinging. “If I took these off, what would I see?”

 

His brain threw up an image of himself with Julius’ handprints blazoned on his hips before anger really set in.

 

“You’re one to talk. Like you don’t have a whole queue of admirers lined up behind you whenever you go out.” Ludger forced a smile and said with poisonous sweetness, “Speaking of, I met that ex-boyfriend of yours, the doctor? He’s a lot prettier than I expected, considering how you described him.”

_That_ got a reaction. Julius hauled him around by the wrist and forced Ludger to face him, half sitting on the table with Julius between his legs. Ludger’s body wasn’t really helping him stay angry, especially at this distance. He forced his free hand to stay planted on the table, though he really wanted to grab hold of Julius.

 

Finding his train of thought again, Ludger continued, “Now that I’ve met him, I wonder that you broke up at all. You’re both secretive, backstabbing-“ Julius kissed him, cutting off the rising tirade that was waiting to spill from his lips. He kissed back fervently, sucking on Julius’ tongue. His brother pushed him back down onto the table, Ludger’s legs wrapping instinctively around his waist as his free hand clutched at the nape of Julius’ neck. Julius’ short hair was pleasantly scruffy under his fingers.

 

He broke away from the kiss. “Maybe he’s looking for a _replacement_ , it’s not like I’ve got any _better offers_!”

 

“He is not,” Julius snarled, “going to _touch you_.” His brother finally let go of his wrist and swiftly unhooked the suspenders of his outfit. A second later, Julius had his pants down around his thighs. Ludger reeled from the speed and the slide of his brother’s fingers on his bare cock.

 

“The only one who can see you like this is _me_ ,” Julius declared. Then his hot mouth was right where Ludger wanted it, and Ludger could only clutch at his brother’s short hair.

 

Julius sucked his cock like he wanted to wring Ludger’s orgasm from him as hard and fast as possible. He had an iron grip on Ludger’s thighs, pressing them down to the table to keep Ludger from thrusting up into his mouth. Ludger regretted, not for the first time, that Julius kept his hair too short to grab. He was reduced to gripping the edge of the table with desperate strength.

 

“B-brother,” Ludger managed to say, his voice ruined around the edges. Julius responded with a low sound in the back of his throat, a vibration that made Ludger swear helplessly. He was close, and with Julius making breathless noises around his cock as he slid his tongue along the underside, Ludger didn’t _want_ to last.

 

Then Julius pressed down to let Ludger’s cock hit the back of his throat and swallowed. Ludger yelled, his voice breaking in the middle of the sound, and came. He lay still, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath, a proposition not helped by Julius’ tongue still wrapped around his too-sensitive cock.

 

Ludger whined in complaint until Julius stopped licking his over-sensitive flesh. His brother was breathing fast, lips slick and reddened. He looked _gorgeous_. Ludger wanted to _wreck him_.

 

“How about,” Ludger rasped, “you get up here and I return the favor?” Ludger hooked a finger in his brother’s waistband and tugged pointedly.

 

Julius groaned at this, seeming torn. “How about,” Ludger purred, dropping into the tone that could make Julius blush to the ears, “you put me down on my knees where I belong?”

 

That did it. Julius pulled him up off the table and kissed him. Ludger pushed until they had exchanged their earlier positions- Julius up against the table with Ludger pressed against him. Ludger smiled sweetly as he pulled back and then tugged his clothes back into order, though he didn’t bother redoing the suspenders. He could feel Julius’ eyes on him, and asked, “You like this outfit, big brother?”

 

“Me and everyone else in the club,” Julius said, though the tone lacked the edge of earlier. Ludger knelt, sliding his hands up Julius’ jean clad thighs. He rested his cheek on the inside of Julius’ hip, looking slyly up at his brother. Julius’ body was hotter than normal, hot enough to feel through the denim of his jeans.

 

“And where am I at right now?” Ludger asked. “Don’t think I didn’t know how much they wanted me. One guy offered me two million gald if I would be his lover for the weekend.” Julius made an inarticulate sound of rage that bled off into a moan as Ludger rubbed his face against the bulge in his brother’s pants. “But I’m here with you, aren’t I?”

 

“Tease,” Julius gasped. He pulled a hand off of the edge of the table and pushed Ludger’s head closer to where he obviously wanted it. “Didn’t you say you would return the favor?”

 

“ _Oh,_ yes,” Ludger purred. He opened the fastening on Julius’ pants with his teeth. His brother wasn’t wearing anything underneath, which meant that Ludger could do what he was planning to do with no trouble at all. He licked teasingly at the head, then wrapped his lips around his brother’s cock.

 

Julius sank his hands into Ludger’s hair and pulled. Ludger hummed approvingly, causing his brother’s hands to spasm around his head. Julius knew exactly how much Ludger liked having his hair pulled in bed, and behaved accordingly, using his grip to move Ludger as he pleased. Ludger obediently and enthusiastically complied with his brother’s use of his mouth, varying the movements of his tongue and lips from firm to teasingly light to get Julius really worked up. Not that it was necessary; Julius was unbelievably hard in his mouth and the tightening of the muscles in his thighs made it clearer than words that he was doing a good job.

 

“You, ah-“ Julius choked as Ludger teased him with just a hint of teeth, “you belong like this, on your knees for me.” He sounded like he was having trouble forming words. “My-my perfect baby brother, _only_ mine, my love-“ Ludger tightened his grip on Julius’ thighs and sucked his brother’s cock harder, taking all that he could manage into his mouth.

 

It was more than enough. Julius came hard, filling Ludger’s mouth. Ludger eagerly lapped up everything that spilled, savoring the proof of Julius’ pleasure.

 

Julius ran a hand through Ludger’s hair, pushing it back from where it had fallen into his eyes. Ludger met his gaze. There was something there, something beyond even the usual helpless love his brother usually gave him. Julius looked _desperate_ , like something was eating him from the inside.

 

Ludger opened his mouth to ask him about it when the radio clipped to his belt crackled with static. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound.

 

“Hey, Six, you finished up yet?” Ace said over the radio. “Marion says she let you off half an hour ago.”

 

The opportunity was gone. Julius’ expression fell into his usual stoicism. Ludger said, “Wait, you still haven’t told me-“

 

Julius kissed him lightly, murmuring, “Later, I promise,” into his mouth. He was gone an instant later, clothes back in order and looking like nothing had happened.

 

Ludger clenched his hands into fists, breathing evenly to keep control of his temper.

 

“Six?” Ace said, sounding worried even over the tinny radio speaker. Ludger took it and clicked it on.

 

“I’m done,” Ludger said. “Just got caught up in a lover’s quarrel.”


End file.
